Fusionfall: Mistaken Identity
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Johnny Branson was an ordinary depressed teenage boy with an ordinary life. But when he was alone and needed to distract himself from reality he logs on to Fusionfall, unaware that his life will forever change as he finds himself in a different world as his avatar. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the PC game Fusionfall or the characters that comes from the game. I only own my OC, Johnny and my Fusionfall Character, Agent Bannon Clawson, while the last name of my OC, Branson, is owned by my friend and fellow author, Tigerleah.

Me: Hello everyone in the fanfiction universe and welcome to my latest story Mistaken Identity. I was inspired by so many Fusionfall stories, especially the ones that have someone from the real world be sucked into the Fusionfall universe and decided that I might as well write mine for you guys to enjoy. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 1: The day Johnny life changed

A boy walked down the sidewalks of his street. He had black hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white shirt that said, 'punch stuff' and blue cargo pants. The boy had a backpack on his back and his face was the look of tiredness.

To his relief he finally came up to his house, opened the door and entered. He breathed out relief that he was finally back from school which was a stressful day. As he walked to the stairs he was interrupted as he heard a woman shout out, "Johnny is that you?"

The Johnny groans slightly, "Yeah mom!" with that said he walked up the stairs and ran into his room. Immediately he threw his bag to a wall and flopped down on his bed. His eyes looked up to his ceiling as he thought of what had happened to him at school and the frustration that followed. His day had started out bad as he no longer had his best friend with him as he had moved out during the weekends. The day at school was pure cruelty as he had to go through the bullying jocks, hard teachers and tons of homework.

Johnny thoughts were interrupted as he heard his door opened and sat up to see who it was. His saw his mom who had blond hair that was tied to a pony tail, blue eyes like him and dressed in a grey business suit.

"Welcome back home, sweetie." His mom smiled at him.

Johnny rolled his eyes to the ceiling and back at his mom, "Yeah, mom." He said with an annoyed voice. His mom looked at him, not in surprise, but because she new why he was like that. His been like that since his dad died in a car crash while returning back from business in Nigeria. Ever since then he had changed for the worse and hadn't been the happy son she knew. Johnny did have his happy moment but it was usually when he had something to distract him from the pain he was feeling, but when he came to things that frustrate him that was the opposite of things he was going through.

Johnny mom sighed sadly as she proceeded from the door and sat beside him on his bed, "Look I know how difficult things are in school, but you shouldn't let that bring you down. The departure of your father was dreadful to me, your sister and I know it did for you and it was painful. But i know that he would want us to move on and try our best in life." She put her chin under her son and slightly made him to be facing her, "Johnny try to do your best as much as you can. Life isn't easy, but I know your strong enough to overcome any obstacle." As soon as she stopped Johnny forced his face back at the wall disappointing his mom.

With the look of sadness, Johnny mom stood up and walked to the door. Before she left she turned her head to her son, "Johnny I'm heading to your sister school for a music competition. I'll be back at eight." Having said that she slightly closed the door and left.

In a few minutes, Johnny could hear car engine from his room and walked to the window. He could see his mom drive the car from the driveway with her and her eight year old sister in the back. His mom noticed him at the window from the car and waved at him with a smile, but Johnny only waved slightly before seeing his mom with a sad look drive away.

A sad sigh escaped Johnny lips as he closed his windows curtain and fell on his bed. his eyes were once again looking at the ceiling as he thought about what his mom said. He knew that he was getting his low esteem down and knew his mom was right, but he couldn't help it. Having heard his dad died in the car crash a month ago made him fall into deep depression.

As he lay on the bed he decided that he might as well try to d something to distract him from his depression. Then he thought of it. one of the few things that kept him distracted was a PC game called Cartoonetwork Fusionfall. Immediately he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich before getting his computer started and loading the game. It took a few minutes before the game was ready and he sat down on a chair with his sandwich close to the computer and his avatar on a field.

"It's fusionfall time." Johnny smiled as he got his hands over the keyboard.

On the game was his character, Agent Bannon Clawson as he was on a hoverboard heading to sector V. his character had black hair, green eyes and was a African-American dressed in a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it and black cargo pants.

As time went on as he played, his character was given a mission by Number two to fix a radio dish and so he accepted it. His character got to the radio dish when suddenly he was ambushed by three Doom drones. The Doom drones were spider like robots that were once an invention of Dexlabs but became corrupted by fusion matter.

Honestly, Johnny was surprised that they had surrounded his avatar instead of just attacking. But despite that he attacked with his sword at hand and began to attack them. The doom Drones were easily defeated and turned into fusion matter only her him to receive higher money.

"No what's how I kick fusion butt." Johnny said with a proud smirk.

His character then proceeded and accomplished his mission before he was required to return back at sector V. however his avatar could a ninja newspaper appeared at nowhere and hit his avatar. Johnny was really surprised at the appearance, but that changed at he was more surprise to that as his character was hit he was sent back which was the screen and Johnny could feel himself being pulled in by an invincible force. He tried to fight it but there was nothing he could hold on too and soon he was pulled into the screen.

A groan escaped Johnny lips as eyes opened to…grass. He also found out he was actually on the ground and sat up to see where he was. He felt a slight pain in the head and looked around his surroundings, "Where the heck am i?" he asked himself as he saw that he was on grass that and some trees around.

Knowing he won't get his answer he decided to stand up and began to walk, "Well this is weird." He looked around and found that some strange creatures were not too far. He knew that he had seen such creatures before, but he couldn't put his mind into it. One thing for sure he knew that he shouldn't let them know of his presence. So quietly he walked back slowly and carefully so not to alert the machine monsters. It seem to work before he accidently stepped a twit which made a slight sound. He thought it didn't alert the creatures, but he was wrong as he saw them charging at him.

"Oh crap." Johnny said in panic and began to run. He ran as fast as he could to lose the creatures, but they were not that easy to lose. It also scared Johnny as he found that the creatures were gaining up on him. Seeing that the creatures were getting close he tried to run as fast as he could to get as far from them. But unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and trip on a stone and fell.

Johnny could hear the creatures closer in on him. Then he knew was going to die right there and no one, not even his mom and sister knew where he was. Thinking he should turn to his front to see his last sight he turned to see the creatures coming closer before he looked up to the sky for a last glimpse. As the creatures drew nearer, Johnny considered that he would be joining his dad in heaven.

However, Johnny saw a school bus fly above him, casting a shadow on him. He noticed that the creatures had stopped at their tracks to kill him and looked up to see three figures jump down. The three figures landed right in front of Johnny thereby obstructing him and the creatures. Johnny could see one was a blond wearing an orange hoodie, another wearing that was fat and wore a hat goggle over his head and mostly his face holding a strange gun in their hand. Lastly was one that Johnny couldn't identify well since he was looking at them from the back, but he could tell the last wore a red hat and had breaded pony tail hair falling to her back guessing the person might be a girl.

Immediately, the three got in fighting stances as they prepared to fight the creatures. Knowing it would be best he got up from the ground and dust girt off. He narrowed his eyes at the three and noticed the one in a red hat whispered to the one that was fat and gestured her hand to him. The fat one nodded before he walked from the group and to Johnny.

"You ok." The fat one.

"Yeah." Johnny said with his voice trembling a bit.

Both of them could hear the noise of fighting and looked before them to see the girl in a red cap and the blond boy fight the creatures. Johnny was wide eye as he saw two fights the creatures with ease and taking it well. The blond seem to be shooting the creatures while performing some air flips over them for his advantage. The girl in the red hat was also handling herself fine as she used her sword and slices the creatures, turning them to small particles.

In less than a minute the two had fought the creatures with ease before walking to him and the fat one. The fat one walked to the blond boy and high fived him, "Nice work, Number four." He said. The voice and the name that came from the fat one made Johnny feel like he knew where it was from, but couldn't figure it out.

However, Johnny soon came to face the girl in a red hat, "Hi." Johnny faced the girl with a red hat. She seems to be examining him by her eyes before she turned to the two boys, "Number four, Number two. We need to head to the treehouse with him now." Again the names and her voice reminded Johnny of something he couldn't figure out.

"Alright number five." The two boys saluted. The fat boy called Number two brought out a car key from his pocket and pressed a button. In a flash a bus ship with jets attached flew down right before them. Wide eyed, Johnny stared at the bus before he felt someone grab his wrist. He jumps a bit out of surprise before he saw the blond boy called Number four looking at him with a stern look.

"What's with you?" the blond boy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He answered, "But what do you want?"

"Look kid I'm don't answer questions from any recruit."

"Recruit?" Johnny was lost at that word, "Wait, are you talking about me?"

However, he wasn't answered as Number four grabbed his wrist. But Johnny wasn't willing to go anywhere that he wasn't sure of, so he fought back, "Let me go!" he protested as he stood his ground.

"ENOUGH!" the two stopped as they turned to the girl with a red hat, "Number four release him!" the blond boy grunted some few words silently before letting go Johnny. With that done she turned to face Johnny, "Look we aren't going to force you, so you can either be here and be chowder food or come with us."

Johnny looked at her, but knew she was right about that. Already proven that he couldn't survive on his own especially with more of those previous creatures he had encountered with, Johnny sighed and walked into the bus along with the blond boy and the girl in the red hat. He could see that the fat boy had the wheels so he walked to a seat and looked at the sky.

His ears were soon darted to the speakers on the bus as he heard the fat boy voice, "Hello this is your captain speaking reminding you to…"

"Will you shut up and fly the stupid thing!" Number five yelled out. A few grunts were said by Number two before the bus began to jerk a bit and slowly float up. As before Johnny was surprised at what was happening. Sure he had been on a plane before, but not on a flying bus.

Soon the bus took off to a direction leaving the ground they once stood behind. Johnny looked at the window and began to think through his thoughts of everything. He was still shaken of what had just happened and felt unsure of where he was and what he was doing. His trance at the skies was interrupted as he heard a female voice, "Can Number five take a seat?" Immediately he darted his attention to see Number five.

"Yeah. Whatever." He answered uninterested. Johnny could guess that she was actually here to maybe talk to him considering that they were enough seats for an class.

Number five took sat down and turned to him, "You ok? You seem a little out of place for a sec." Johnny didn't answer but look back at the window. Right now he didn't feel like being a conversation. Of course Number five knew about it, but continued, "Number five apologize for Number four behavior he can get a bit rough. You know if you have anything to ask, recruit, you can ask Number Five."

Finally, Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He thought she would just leave once she sees that he wasn't interested in talking, but she wouldn't. But when he called him a recruit it made him furious of why she just called him that.

"Why do you call me that!" he glared at Number five.

Number five paused for a moment before she understood what he meant, "You meant recruit? Aren't you one of the recruits sent out on a mission?"

"Yeah." Johnny replied nervous. Honestly he hadn't seen that coming and hoped that Number five didn't notice his nervous face for a second.

However, Number five was able to see the look on his face that he was hiding something, but reminded herself to find out. Johnny on the other hand decided that asking some questions might soften the confusion he was facing.

"Um…Number five." He called her softly and got her attention, "How did you know I was a recruit?"

"Simple. You have a nanocom on your wrist." She answered, "Every recruit is given a nanocom after graduation from the academy." Johnny took a look at his wrist and Number five was right he had a nanocom. But hearing that name made him wonder where he had heard it before. However he was interrupted as the speakers went off with Number two voice, "Ok passengers we are now arriving at sector V, the treehouse."

Curiously, Johnny took a look from his window and was again wide eyed. His mouth was almost agape as he glances at their destination. When he heard them say a tree house, Johnny thought it was simply a normal tree house, but now he was proven wrong as he saw a big tree house floating in mid air with some metal chains keeping the base tethered to the ground.

"Welcome back to Sector V, Agent Bannon Clawson." Number five smirks as Johnny turned right back at her. Then it came to him of who she was referring to. It was him...He was Agent Bannon Clawson and he knew where he is or which world he's in...Johnny Branson is in Fusionfall.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

Me: ok that's it for now. If you're wondering why Number five was commanding Number four and Number two like she was their boss well you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Also I apologize for any errors or bad description that may be in this chapter. Please remember to review nicely and also constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming me or my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the PC game Fusionfall or the characters that comes from the game. I only own my OC, Johnny and my Fusionfall Character, Agent Bannon Clawson, while the last name of my OC, Branson, is owned by my friend and fellow author, Tigerleah.

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of the Fusionfall: The new life of Johnny Barson. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Arriving in Sector V

Johnny sat worriedly on his seat. His mind raced through all possibilities of how he could be in a game. He once considered it a dream but after pinching himself he knew it was true and thought of freaking out. However he didn't but rather stared blankly through the window as the bus he was on went through a large door in the tree house and landed to the ground.

A hand came on Johnny shoulder, bringing the teenager out from his thoughts. He looked back at who it was and saw Number five.

"You ok, Agent?" she asked.

Johnny could guess that she might have seen his reaction and must have grown worried of his silence. He looked up at number five and nodded with a fake smile, "Yeahhhh. I'm fine." His voice was shaken when he spoke and this worried Johnny that Number five might have notice. But when he looked at her she either must have notice and didn't bother or something else.

"Glad to hear that." Number said as she got up, "We better get go, brief Dexter on this?"

Johnny nodded in understanding and got up from his seat and followed Number five as she got out. As soon as Johnny walked out he saw Number four standing by the bus with what looked like an angry glare at him which made Johnny uncomfortable and rushed faster to Number five. The two went to a door as it slide open and walked down a hall. While they walked, Johnny decided to think over things than panicking. He looked at Number five and thought much about her. From what he knew about Number five from Codename: kids next door she was a calm person, cool and reliable.

After a while Number five and Johnny soon came upon a door in front of them. Number five seem to stop for a moment for some reason, but that was answered as a small scanner light released a green light that scanned her from top to bottom. The flash then glowed before a mechanical female voice said, "Operative identified. Welcome Number five." With that said the door slide opened and Number five proceed forward. However when Johnny tried to get in she stopped him.

"Sorry, agent, but you'll need to wait here." Number five informed him before going inside.

Johnny watched as the door slide down after her. He stared at the door for a moment before finding a wooden bench at a wall and sat down. Soon he found himself thinking about what he knew about the game. If memory served him well he knew that there was a war against a fusion called lord fuse and he seeks to absorb earth as its own. Johnny was also able to know through research he had read about every cartoonetwork character that some of heroes had joined together to fight lord fuse and save the planet.

"Hi." A male voice interrupted Johnny thoughts. He directed his head at who it was and saw an African-american boy with black hair that also involved a white star and dressed in yellow sweat pants and an orange shirt with a 'S' on it.

Knowing who it Johnny was wide eyed and frozen at who it was. Standing in front of him with a smile was Zak Saturday from the show he watched Secret Saturday.

"Uh hello." Zak waved his hand in front of a wide eyed Johnny which brought him back to reality.

Johnny looked up at Zak Saturday with an awkward look, "So sorry about that." getting up from his seat he and Zak shakes hands, "I'm Jo…I mean Agent Bannon Clawson." The reason he stopped was of quick reaction. He wasn't sure of telling his true identity and from what Number five called him a few hours ago was probably the best he used his avatar name.

However, the look on Zak face was total surprise as he uttered, "No way."

"Yeah I am." Johnny almost sounded unsure of himself.

"If you're him, then you're a legend!" Zak blurted out, "I heard about how you fought fusion Dexter and a swarm of fusion dexbots!" hearing that made Johnny wide eyed. He certainly didn't remember doing that and even when he played the game and fought a fusion Dexter it wasn't really that much.

Sadly, Johnny didn't feel comfortable with what he was just told, "Look Zak I…." however they were interrupted as the door behind them slide open and Number five stepped out.

From her point of view she knew exactly who Johnny was talking to, "Hey Zak. Long time no see."

"Hey Number five." Zak said with a smile.

"And I can see you've met agent Bannon."

"Yeah, but I thought Agent Bannon…"

"Don't." Number five interrupted, "I've already gotten orders from Dexter to bring Agent Bannon for some tests."

"Test?" hearing the word made Johnny to panic a bit. To him there were two types of test. The test for school and medication check up and of course he knew it was the latter.

"Don't worry about it. I can assure you it won't be hard." Number five assure Johnny with a smile. He knew to trust Number five even though he just met her.

"Ok." Johnny said.

Sometime later, Number five, Johnny and Zak arrived at the ships area of the tree house. Number five then walked off to find number two and told Zak to watch Johnny. As soon as she left Johnny and Zak stood silently as they took to see what was around. In Johnny case he thought about something that bothered him earlier. It was only a few hours since he arrived in fusionfall and now has been accompanied by Number five of the kids next door and Zak Saturday of the Saturday family. Then his thoughts furthered to what Zak was about to say earlier about his character. From what he could tell from the sound of Zak voice it was a bit of doubt and confusion and this lead Johnny to come to the conclusion that Number five didn't want him to know something.

"So Zak" Johnny called him and got his attention, "So how did you end up here?"

"What do you mean?" Zak asked him, puzzled.

"I mean why are you here. Usually aren't you with your family."

Just then Zak face dropped in sadness. Johnny noticed that a single tear slipped down to his cheeks. It didn't have to take a scientist to know that something bad had happened to Zak. Immediately, Johnny felt guilty of bringing up something like that. The last time he checked about Zak Saturday on Fusionfall it didn't mention much about him during the war against fuse.

Zak sighed sadly, "My mom is in the fusionfall academy and the others are….gone. When Fuse invaded earth some of his fusion monsters crash landed on my house. We were outnumbered and soon found it hard to escape, but then my dad came up with an idea. Dad previously created a prototype teleporter, but it wasn't complete and there was the possibility that it would send us to different locations. Unfortunately we had to use the portal while my dad held back the fusions and that was the last I saw of my dad. The teleporter sent us to random locations except for my mom and I arrived in Townsville. A few months later my mom and I gave up finding Fisk, Zon and Komodo and decided to help in the war against fuse, so I've been in sector V since then, helping out the kids next door in any way I can."

As soon as he finished Zak turned away from Johnny. The feeling of guilt finally showed on Johnny face as he thought of what Zak went through and then the similarity of him and Zak. He and Zak had lost a father and while Zak had been in a good mood before he asked he was still happy like everything was normal, but now he was glooming sadly at another direction.

Johnny walked a few paces to Zak, "Zak I'm so sorry for hearing that. I know what you're feeling cause I've lost my dad a few months ago."

"Whatever. Bannon." Zak turned back at Johnny. He sounded better as he cleared the tears from his eyes and his voice sounded back to normal, "So how are you still….."

"Hey guys!" Number five called out as she ran to them. Again Johnny felt that she was trying to stop him from hearing the truth, but he let her continued, "Unfortunately, Number two has gone to assign some missions for some recruits and Number four went to eternal vista to investigate some sightings. So unless one of you can drive a S.C.A.M.P.E.R then we're stuck here."

"I can drive." Zak stated, "During my stay in sector V I was trained in flying every type of vehicle in the KND organization."

"Cool." Johnny said.

"Great. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R is not far from us." Number five stated.

Johnny and Zak followed Number five as she walked to another vehicle that looked like a flying camper with jets strapped on it. The three climbed into the machine and took their seats. Zak sat at the main driver's seat while Number Five took a seat across Johnny. Then the engine of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R could be heard as it was started and hovered a little in the air.

Johnny and Number five were impressed from Zak driving as he carefully drove out of the treehouse opening gates and slowly drove higher to the air. Then with a bit of force the S.C.A.M.P.E.R flew fast towards the direction of tech square.

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************

Me: Well that's all for now. I know the chapter is short, but I just needed to further the chapter and show how Johnny is progressing. Please note that this isn't a gay fic between my OC character and Zak, so don't get any wrong idea. Also I apologise for any errors or misnames that may be in this chapter. Please remember to review nicely and constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the PC game Fusionfall or the characters that comes from the game. I only own my OC, Johnny and my Fusionfall Character, Agent Bannon Clawson, while the last name of my OC, Branson, is owned by my friend and fellow author, Tigerleah.

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of the Fusionfall: The new life of Johnny Barson. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 3: Arriving in Tech square

On the way to Tech square was a long trip for the three and was quiet. Everyone was quiet on their own and kept themselves busy. Number five had her mp3 with her and was listening to some music, Zak was concentrating on his driving and Johnny sat silently to his thoughts. Johnny's mind was blank as he thought of what had happened to him just a few hours ago and no he was going to meet one of the greatest minds in cartoonetwork universe.

His thoughts further went to what he worried the most…getting home. Sure he thought it was cool and awesome meeting some of his greatest shows real life, but he also had a life back home. He didn't want to think of the reaction from his mother and sister when they come home and discover he wasn't at home. He knew that when his mom finds that he wasn't at home she'll be extremely worried and start a search for him without knowing he was in a game world.

"Guys we've just arrived Tech square." Zak declared from a microphone. Zak announcement had brought Johhny out of his thoughts and worries. Curious of how tech square looked like, Johnny got up from his seat and looked through one of the windows in this ship and awed in amazement. From his point of view and from how high they were, Tech square looked like a high tech city with flaoting cars, beautiful and high tech buildings. Johnny was able to see Mandark headquarters industries to his left from a far distance and to his right Dexlabs coming to close view as they approached.

In a smooth flight the S.C.A.M.P.E.R took closer to a building with the words Dex labs on it. It flew over the house and landed at the back. As soon as they landed a few moments of silent occurred before the ship began to go down to the ground. Johnny looked through his side of the window and saw lights and metal walls as they went down all the way. It didn't take long for them to finally reach the stop and the doors open.

"Ok it's time to go, guys." Number five said. Zak and Johnny complied and followed her to the door. As soon as they did, they came to view an empty large space with nothing but metal walls and not too far was a Dexbot and a KND girl standing next it.

"Welcome to Tech square, Number five of sector V." She greeted and saluted, "Dexter asked that you and the others head to his office immediately."

"Whatever." Number five responded, "Number five was just going there anyway."

With that said Number five began to head to the door. Zak and Johnny who stood behind Number five followed her, but not before Johnny glance at the KND girl as she blinked at him with one eye and smiled. The expression gave Johnny a weird feeling as he smiled his a bit awkwardly before running to catch up to Zak and Number five. The three came close to the exit door as it slide open for them and they went though.

As soon as they came to the next room, Zak and Johnny awed with the word wow escaped their lips. All around them were machineries and high technologies around them along with various kid scientists in lab coats working on them.

"If you guys are done, awing, then we should be going." Number five said, having noticed their frozen looks. The two immediately noticed what they were doing and snapped themselves back to reality. They began their walk as they went through various labs including one that had Cheese from Fosters home of imaginary friends locked in a force field.

The walk was long for the three, though Number five was used to things like this. To take their time Zak and Johnny began to talk about the place. Apparently, Zak had only visited Dex lab a few months ago and that was to obtain some information from Dexter assistant, Computress. Johnny decided to take the chance to ask Zak about himself in the fusionfall word, but when Zak was about to tell Johnny Number five would immediately tell him to stop which brought Johnny to become more suspicious.

"Ok, we're here." Number five spoke as they came to a door. The door had the letter D on it and slides open to behold a lab. As they stepped in Zak and Johnny had to hold themselves from awing again from what was around them. The lab was large and machinery and high techs in various sizes were around including inventions by the boy genius and chemical in shelves.

As they walked for a while they stopped at their tracks as a woman like robot floats a few feet in front of them. Johnny could easily tell by the looks and when he had checked through Fusionfall website that this was Computress, Dexter assistant.

"Welcome, Number Five, Zak Saturday and Agent Bannon. Dexter requests for Number Five and Zak presence." Computress said in a robotic woman voice.

As soon as she said that, Computress eyels glowed yellow as she turned to glance at Johnny. Suddenly the yellow light stramed came from her eyes and scanned Johnny from head to toe before disappearing. Johnny was confused about what she did, but Computress turned her back and began to leave with Number five following and Zak giving Johnny an assuring smile and following.

"What about me?!" Johnny asked. He didn't mean to ask, but was actually feeling abandoned. He understood that Dexter would call for both Number five and Zak, but why won't he call for him.

Computress stopped and turned to face him, "Dexter did not say anything about you, but considering you would be alone I'll suggest you explore the facility and not here."

"Oh and I should get lost. Great plan." Johnny muttered to himself sarcastically.

However, Computress heard him from her enhanced hearing, "Don't worry about getting lost I've already arranged someone to accompany you." Nothing left to say she turned her back and left with Number five and Zak following her.

Johnny watched silently as he watched them approached a door as it slide open for them. As soon as they entered the door closed silently for them with a loud echo. Standing alone, Johnny sighed deeply to himself before turning to the door he had entered through. He didn't want to stand quietly and for once found it strange that he wanted someone company considering he liked being lonely by himself in his world.

As soon as Johnny walked passed through the door it slide closed behind him. Alone by himself, Johnny decided to head to one of the research labs he had come upon when he had passed previously. He walked down a few halls and with his memories helping him he got to the lab. He looked at the machines with interest and also noticed Johnny Bravo was standing on a higher level with some kid scientist. He didn't know what they could be doing with the big guy, but he didn't bother to as he took another glance at noticed Cheese from before locked in a force field.

Curious to take a look at him, Johnny walked up the steps and got closer to the captured Cheese. He didn't know why the imaginary friend was in the force field, but he knew that it was for a good reason. From what he could remember about Cheese, he was an imaginary friend that disturbed the people of Fosters home of imaginary friends and he could guess that's why he was in that force field.

"What are you doing?" asked a female voice. Johnny turned to who it was to see a teenage girl with short blond hair and in a lab coat.

"I'm just looking at him, why is he there?" Johnny asked as he took another glance at the imaginary friend.

"Oh him." She said with a bored tone. She walked to the force field and glance at Cheese before turning back at Johnny, "Well we put him in there for his own safety and because of how annoying he gets. So why are you here?"

"I came here with Number Five and Zak to meet Dexter." He told her. He wasn't sure about telling her why he was here, but he preferred to talk to someone than doing nothing.

"Wow that's…" before she could continue someone yelled, "Chase we need you here!" she groaned in frustration before calming herself and looking at Johnny, "Sorry, but I go to go. I never got your name, what was it?"

Johnny was silent for a moment. He wasn't one to trust someone he never knew about and certainly telling her might cause some trouble considering Zak was excited when he told him, "Well mine is Bannon."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you." Chase smiled at Johnny before running off to whatever business she was to do.

Alone again, Johnny decided to stroll for a while. He walked down the stairs and was back to level he was. Suddenly he was caught by surprise as something small fell on his face and forced to fall to the ground. Slightly confused, Johnny felt what fell on him purr and rub his cheeks and purring at the same time. He was able to get himself back together and got a hold of what he guessed was he cat, but when he looked at cat it was more than just an ordinary cat. The cat looked like a little white tiger with wings and a spiky tail.

"Pura! There you are." Johnny heard a female voice and looked up to see a girl. The girl had blond long hair that passed her shoulders, wore an orange shirt that showed her midriff and wore a purple skirt over black jeans.

"I'm guessing this is your…tiger." Johnny said as he gave the little tiger to the girl.

The girl carried the tiger and placed her on her shoulder. She turned back to Johnny with a nervous smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. Pura gets a bit excited when she meets someone she likes."

"No problem." Johnny told her with an assuring look, "Let's start over ok? My name is Agent Bannon and you are…." For some strange and unknown reason Johnny felt at ease with the girl in front of him and wondered for a moment why. It didn't feel like he had feelings for her, but like strong bond that he never had, not even his best friend back at home.

"My name is TigerLeah." She replied and added.

"Cool name. So what are you doing here cause I pretty sure that your not a scientist here." Johnny stated.

"Your right about that." TigerLeah giggled, "I was sent her by Blossom about meeting someone here, but I have no idea who the person is." As soon as she told him Johnny knew exactly why. From what he remembered from Computress she told him she already got someone to accompany him. So he easily guessed that TigerLeah was the one.

"That would be me." Johnny stated. His face expression changed to an awkward and nervous look as he knew what he was about to say, "I kind of new here and I think I'm lost, can you help."

"Sure. I love to help anyone as much as I can." TIgerLeah stated with a smile. True to be told she was right. Everywhere she went she had met various heroes and helped them as much as she could. Just as every recruit she worked under Dexter as her guide and his representative, Blossom of the powerpuff girls. TigerLeah and Blossom became close as they would sometimes go on the same mission if it was too tough for one person. It was doing one of the missions she had met her new friend and pet, Pura.

Johnny told her where he wanted to go and of course TigerLeah lead him. The two walked down some halls while at the same time talking to each other so as to get to know each other. Johnny found TigerLeah quiet interesting as she told him about her adventures ever since she joined the fight against Fuse four years ago. She explained that since then she's been helping Blossom to find some heroes that had gone missing for weeks and that during one of her searches with Blossom that she had discovered Pura in the amazons all by herself, so she decided to adopt her and keep her as a pet and friend.

"So what is your story, Bannon?" TigerLeah asked with a smile. That was when Johnny knew he has a problem. Sure both of them were friends but Johnny wasn't sure about telling her the truth. In one hand if he told her she would either think is delusional and at the other she'll think his weird and will leave.

"Well…what is it?" TigerLeah asked, waiting for Bannon to answer.

A moment of silence went on between the two as they walked. TigerLeah could tell he was keeping something a secret and was curious of it. She wasn't the one to push someone and definitely would personally keep a secret if it was important to the person.

"Promise you won't tell or think it's weird?" Johnny asked, ruining the silence. From how he sounded and the look on his face told TigerLeah that it was secret and something more. She looked at Johnny and nodded with a concern look and so did Pura on her shoulder. Assured that TigerLeah was here for him he sighed deeply, "I'm not from around here. I'm actually from a world that's normal."

"How normal?" TigerLeah asked.

"As in there's no superheroes, earth isn't invaded by aliens and nothing extraordinary happened." Johnny answered.

"So how did you arrive here?"

As she asked, Johnny was again silent. He thought if it was right to tell her and hoping she won't be weird out, "I was playing a PC MMO Cartoonetwork Fusionfall. It's a game that I get to create my character, fight fusion and help fight the war against Fuse by getting missions from different Cartoonetwork characters such as Ben 10, Dexter and….Blossom. So one day I was playing the game after having a talk with my mom and both her and my sister went out when suddenly when I was playing my avatar was hit by a fusion and I felt sucked into the game. When I woke up I was Bannon Clawson."

Finished with the explanation, Johnny turned to TigerLeah to see how she felt about and thought about his explanation. It didn't help that she was quiet especially when she just stopped as soon as she could.

"So what do you think?" Johnny asked, curious and worried. He was afraid that he had just weird her out, especially the way his explanation stated that this entire world was a computer game.

Brushed out of her, TigerLeah turned to Johnny with a smirk, "I will admit that it does sound weird and the possibility that you were playing a game and arriving here sound impossible. But then again a lot of things have happened here that are impossible and weird, so I believe you. So if your not from here then what's your real name?"

"Johnny Branson."

"Nice name." TigerLeah commented.

With that cleared up, Johnny and Tigerleah continued their way to Dexter Laboratory. As they continued they talked about the various heroes that Johnny knew from TV. She learned about the death of his dad and felt sorry for it and promised she'll be there for him when he needs her. The conversation continued as Johnny told her he watched a lot of cartoons in his world that he's able to know very character in Fusionfall except a few that he had to learn from the Fusionfall website.

As he explained, TigerLeah noticed how normal Johnny world was, especially none included alien invasions, robot armies destroying New Jersey or superheroes formed from strange items. Soon the two came to a door with the letter D on it and stopped.

"So here we are." TigerLeah stated. She turned to her new friend, Johnny Branson, "It was great meeting you, Johnny Branson and it was fun talking with you."

"Purrrr" Pura purred from TigerLeah shoulder. She jumped from TigerLeah shoulder and landed on Johnny shoulder. Her soft furry cheeks made contact to his cheeks as she purred in a cute way.

"Seems Pura will miss you." TigerLeah giggled, seeing how her little friend loved Johnny. She gave her a moment on Johnny shoulder before carrying on her arms.

"I had a great time as well. Is there any way we could make contact." Johnny asked. He knew TigerLeah and Pura had to go since they still had their part in the war and he was still trying to figure things out. Having a friend in this universe proved to Johnny that he wasn't alone especially when she was okay with keeping his secret.

TigerLeah raised her arm and glance down at a wrist watch on her shoulder. She tapped on it just then multiple square holograms pop up in front of her and Johnny. The face of words and other displays were faced at TigerLeah that Johnny wasn't able to see from where he stood. He saw he tap a few things on one of the holograms before it disappeared and a ringing beep came from Johnny nanocom.

Curious of what the beeping was, Johnny brought his nanocom to his face and glance at it. Suddenly a short square hologram pop up and on it were the words, 'TigerLeah has invited you to her buddy list, do you accept?' Johnny took a glance at TigerLeah as she nodded, "Yes." So with that, Johnny pressed the lower part of the hologram that had the word yes. The hologram disappeared and beeped twice and a woman voice said, "TigerLeah now in buddy list. With buddy list you are able to chat, talk and teleport to her as you wish."

"Cool." Was Johnny response as he awed at the nanocom. Ever since he got into Fusionfall he had noticed a little about the nanocom though he only did at first because of Number Five made him realize about the nanocom. From what he remembered about the nanocom it was able to contact anyone, make trade with any weapon, have e-mails and nano versions of cartoonetwork characters, but that was only available of the fusions you kill.

"Yeah, it's cool." TigerLeah smiled. Suddenly a beeping could be heard from TigerLeah nanoncom. Pura got off her hands and hopped to her shoulder just as TigerLeah tapped on it and the nanocom displayed a face of someone on her nanocom. TigerLeah easily could identify the person as Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff girls.

"Hi, TigerLeah. Just want to know if you've completed your task." Blossom stated.

TigerLeah glance at Johnny with a pleased smile before looking back at the screen, "Yeah I have. I've helped him back to where he's needed."

"Good job." Blossom said. Suddenly her face seem to direct to her left. It could be guessed she was listening to someone before she gasped and nodded to the person and turned back at the screen, "Bad news TigerLeah it would seem that Fusion Rex has been spotted in Pokey Oaks south. I need you to go in, investigate and if he spots you fight him and earn a Rex nano. Blossom out." with that said, the screen returned back to its normal display.

Since Blossom was done, Johnny and TigerLeah faced each other once more. Both of them understood that TigerLeah had to go if she was to catch up to Fusion Rex and find out what he was doing.

"I got to go." TigerLeah stated, her hand gestring behind her, "Remember that we can still talk through our nanocom, but don't think about teleporting to me I have my privacy time."

"I sure won't." Johnny snickered.

TigerLeah waved good bye, "Bye." Johnny watched as she began to run and then jumped forward in the air. Suddenly a hoverboard appear above her and she landed on it and fly away.

Once again alone, Johnny sighed happily of what just happened. He had just arrived in another world, met some of the greatest heroes and perhaps more in the future and now made a great friend. Then something occurred to him and he faced palmed himself. During his time with TigerLeah he could have asked her if she knew anything about his character, but now she was gone.

A few more minutes and the door slide open with Number Five and Zak coming out…but not alone. Coming out with the two wasn't Computress, but the one and only boy genius Dexter. Zak walked to Johnny and walked with him a few feet from the two as they discussed about something that made Johnny the more curious.

"So what took you guys long enough?" Johnny asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Sorry about Dexter was telling us some information about Fuse." Zak stated. Somehow Johnny was able to notice something from Zak. He noticed he was lying. First were the nervous smile and then the way his voice sounded like. He knew exactly that they were talking about him, but the question was what?

"Yeah right." Johnny said sarcastically. He looked straight at Zak with a stern and serious look, "You don't think I had no idea that you guys were talking about me. I'm not sure what it is but I getting sick of it and beside what is so secret of me that I shouldn't know."

"That's simple." Both Zak and Johnny were surprise from a Russian accent answered. They knew exactly who it and they face nervous as they turned to see Dexter and right next to him was Number Five.

"You heard me?" Johnny asked nervously.

The boy genius took a glance at his watch and then back at the two boys. His face expression didn't read anything and his voice didn't help much, "yes I did, Agent and I do think it's time you knew." Johnny was a bit surprised at what Dexter just said. Finally he was going to tell about what happened to his avatar. At that he was facing two emotions, scared and excited. He was excited that finally he would know and perhaps all his questions could be answered and at the other it could scare him for life after how long Number five had kept it for a reason.

Dexter began, "A year ago you were admitted to Fusionfall academy. We first believe you were like other recruits, but you were special and within a few months you were graduate and given your first mission. That mission was to fight Fusion Blossom and you did very well and earned your first nano. You were one of the best five recruits on earth until one day we got reports that a spark of Fusions were heading to Tech Square. We thought of a evacuation, but back then I was captured by Fusion Buttercup when Tech Square was overrun by Fusions and Fusion matter. We didn't know where you were until you came and saved me from Fusion Buttercup and released me. As soon as you did I had to destroy a machine that Buttercup stole to give Fuse, but you won't allow and somehow was able to use your nanocom to teleport me right when the cave began to collapse. That was the last I saw of you. Then a few weeks we were able to get rid of the fusions that occupied Tech Square and began reconstruction. I was able to retrieve some videos installed in your nanocom journal when we saw who you last met…"

Dexter was silent as he wasn't willing to speak anything about it. Johnny could guess that something might have happened to his character that made him silent. From the explanation Dexter just told him, Johnny didn't find any of this possible considering when he played Fusionfall he never went to Tech Square. He didn't know why, but he never thought about it until now.

"And who did I meet?" Johnny asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Fusion Grim." Number Five spoke, "Fusion Grim is one of Fuse strongest considering he possesses most of the real Grim abilities. In the video you were fighting him in some kind of cavern and unfortunately you were losing. As soon as Fusion Grim had you down he had his scythe at you and well…reaped you. That was the last the thing we saw before the video went off."

Silence filled the place as they thought about the revelation. In other words that revelation showed two things. One Fusion Grim is more of a threat for anyone and two was what did he do that Agent Bannon was standing before them. Johnny on the other hand was the confused the most as he tried to puzzle things together so it could make sense. Then he figured it out, why he was here, what happened to his avatar in this universe. His best guess was that as soon as Agent Bannon dies his character was the closest thing to him and when he was playing it could have been when he died and he came to replace him.

"We shouldn't think about it now." Dexter said, after a few moments of silence, "What matters is the next plan in hand."

"Which is?" Johnny asked.

Instead of answering Dexter walked back to the door as it slide open and he walked in. Johnny felt angry about been ignored like, but decided not to take it seriously.

Number five began to leave as she saw the boy genius leave, "C'mon we need to get to the Null void."

"The Null Void?" Johnny asked, scared about the place.

"She meant Fusionfall academy." Zak assured him. The two wasted no time to follow Number five as she headed to another hall. Zak could see that Johnny was confused and curious of why, so he decided to tell him since he already knew what happened to him, "We're going to the Null void cause Dexter thinks you'll be safe there and begin training."

"Training?" Johnny asked. He had just been in the Fusionfall universe and hadn't even eaten or rested. He only had time to rest when he was taken to sector V and then Tech Square.

"Yeah. Dexter believes that you may amnesia."

"Why would he think that?"

"Dude, you basically didn't know what last happened to you and also because we saw some details and schematics of your brian waves and body from Computress scanning you earlier. It was the test that Dexter wanted you to do."

"What did you guys see?"

"Dude, I'm not a scientist, but Dexter believes that Fusion Grim must have done something to you and perhaps created an illusion before you escaped."

As soon as Zak finished, Johnny stood frozen. From what Zak just said sounded like his entire life was just a dream. He told himself that it wasn't true, but it seems to make sense.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Johnny yelled with pure anger. His hands were on his head with a strain look.

"Bannon." He heard Zak say. He looked at Zak Saturday who had a worried at him and Number Five who looked at them, perhaps curious of what happened. Realizing what he just did Johnny immediately straighten his face and kept his frustration behind, not wanting to be worried by his friends, "Sorry about that. I'm ok."

Before both Zak and Johnny, Number Five looked specifically at Johnny before turning back to leave, "C'mon we're almost near the Null void warping gate." She said lastly before walking off. Both Johnny and Zak looked back at each other before following here without saying anything. as they walked Johnny took a moment to dig his hand in his pocket and notice something hard. He reach into and brought it out to his face and smiled. In his hand was his mobile which meant that Dexter and Zak were wrong. His life wasn't an illusion by Fusion Grim, but maybe something else. It didn't matter to Johnny at the moment as he ran off to catch up with Zak and Number Five.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

In space before Earth was Planet Fuse. This larger planet was the cause of the invasion on earth and seeks one thing, to absorb Earth as its own. Already this planet has smaller planets from its past attach on it and seem to have an endless hunger. But it had one ruler causing the invasion on earth and when he seek earth a year ago he had found earth to be harder than his previous absorbed planets, so in order to have earth he created Fusion versions of the earth heroes through something that belonged to them.

In one the planets throne room was Fuse as he glared down at who were before. Recently he had gotten some news he considered bad and was yelling at them.

"So you're telling me that the boy is free!" Fuse yelled angrily at the beings before him.

Those that were kneeling in front of him with their heads down so not to see the anger on Fuse face were Fusion Grim, Fusion Dexter, Fusion Buttercup, Fusion Samurai Jack and Fusion Johnny test. The five were summoned by Fuse for some briefing when Fusion Johnny informed him about a sighting of a teen they thought was long dead.

"Grim!" Fuse commanded angrily as he faced the Fusion of death, "How could this happen. I thought you annihilated the boy months ago!"

"I did." Grim answered. his voice wasn't afraid but more like he was sure of himself.

Fuse growled out in rage and looked at all of them, "If the boy remembers who he is then those earthlings will be able to win this war. Now I want you to do whatever it takes to finish the boy and this time bring me his head! NOW GO!" he commanded and turned his back at the Fusions. In a matter of seconds the Fusions counterparts walked out of the throne room and walked to their various places. Except Fusion Dexter as he noticed something about Grim and followed him.

He followed him as he walked to a corner and looked carefully walked over to discover he was gone. It took a moment for Fusion Dexter to realize that Fusion Grim knew about his presence and he immediately tried to leave. However, as soon as he turned he meant Fusion Grim with a grim face.

"What do you think you're doing following me?" Grim asked, though it sounded like a command.

Fusion Dexter looked calmly at him, "I've noticed your behavior in Lord Fuse throne room and I know you know something that you're not telling."

"You're correct." Grim said as he walked a few paces from the other fusions, "The boy is dead, but this one is another boy."

"How is that possible?"

"Since I'm the fusion of death I'm able to know a shift of life in my surroundings. So when I killed Bannon after he obtained the information he noticed a strange force surrounding the boy and then before my very eyes he disappeared."

"So what do you make of this?"

"Simple, Dexter. He's linked himself with someone from another universe and has brought him in the form of him."

"If that's so, what are you going to do?"

Fusion Grim took a final glance at Fusion Dexter and slowly began to walk away, "Simple Dexter." His mouth changed to a smirk and his dark glowing red eyes shift to relate to his thought, "I'm going to kill him and his new form."

************************************************** *********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

Me: I'm going to stop there for a while. Just for you guys to know, this story isn't a Mary-sue and Johnny isn't going to have a romantic relationship with TigerLeah. I'm thinking maybe with one of the powerpuff girls, Juniper Lee or DeeDee, but you can review and give who he should pair with. Also I'm thinking of taking a break from updating this story for a while, but don't worry I won't forget about it or abandon it. Please remember to review what you think of this chapter, constructive criticisms are welcome, but no flames.


End file.
